High mile club
by diddou
Summary: Sara et Grissom rentre en avion d'un séminaire


Titre : high mile club  
Disclamer : pas à moi  
NA : merci pour les rewiew sur la précédente fic. J'étais pas sûre d'en réécrite (ou en tout cas d'éditer). J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira également.

_Bonjour, bienvenue à bord du vol 5976 à destination de Las Vegas, votre capitaine et le personnel de bord vous souhaite un agréable voyage._

Sara : je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente de rentrer.

Grissom : oui, cette semaine de séminaire étaient vraiment passionnante avec des interventions de qualité mais je suis quand même content de retrouver le confort de ma maison. Ces quelques jours ont été épuisants.

La pointe d'humour dans cette dernière phrase, renforcé par son sourire malicieux n'échappe pas à Sara. _Oui, ces programmes de formation continue peuvent être intéressants, surtout quand ils se déroulent loin de Végas, et en compagnie de Gil GRISSOM… Les conférences étaient instructives, quelques-unes une ennuyeuses évidemment, mais elle n'a jamais été déçue des activités nocturnes. Grissom sait se montrer passionné._

Perdue dans ses pensées, à revivre ces quelques nuits, Sara n'entend pas tout de suite que Grissom lui parle

Grissom : t'es avec moi là Sara ?

Sara : _Plus que tu ne l'imagines._ Oui, je t'écoute

Grissom : Que penses-tu de cette revue ?

Le scintillement dans son regard l'encourage à prendre la revue qu'il lui tend. Il est d'une humeur joueuse, ça risque d'être intéressant.  
« Applied psychodynamics in forensic science»

Elle se souvient bien de la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlé de cette revue. Ils enquêtaient sur un meurtre dans un avion. Ils inspectaient plus particulièrement les toilettes d'un avion où visiblement un couple avait profité du voyage. Il faisait partie du « high mile club ».  
Encore une de ces discussions à la limite du flirt entre eux et qui avait finit de façon embarrassante pour elle. Raconter une expérience sexuelle à son boss… Patron dont elle était, _est, _amoureuse.

Sara : c'est une bonne revue, en général leurs articles sont pertinents. Mais je te rappelle que tu m'as offert un abonnement pour ce magazine.

Grissom : oui, je sais. Mais c'est un vieux numéro, tu ne dois pas l'avoir. Que penses-tu de l'article page 15 ?

_« Les hautes altitudes augmentent l'orgasme… »._Evidemment, lui aussi se souvenait de cet épisode. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Sara : Mouais, bonne analyse du phénomène. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que cet article vient faire dans une revue scientifique de médecine légale. Quelle utilisation les CSI peuvent faire de cet article ?

Il n'en revient pas, Sara est restée imperturbable, sérieuse, trop sérieuse à son goût. Elle lui a juste rendu sa revue pour retourner à sa propre lecture. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est si vexé. Le fait qu'elle ait oublié cet article ou qu'elle ne lui prête déjà plus attention.  
Après toute cette semaine de complicité, loin de Végas, loin des collègues, des soucis, ils avaient passé du bon temps. Il n'a qu'une envie, prolonger cette intimité et elle, elle est déjà dans la routine de Végas.  
Une main chaude se pose sur sa cuisse le sort de ces pensées.

Sare : Ceci dit, mon mentor m'a appris à ne pas tout prendre pour argent comptant et que l'expérimentation personnelle est la meilleure référence utilisable. En outre, quand on te demande de citer tes sources c'est toujours plus simple de se souvenir d'une expérience personnelle que du nom d'une revue… Excuse-moi, je souhaiterais me rendre aux toilettes si tu veux bien me laisser passer.

Alors que Grissom se lève pour la laisser passer, Sara laisse sa main sur sa hanche et lui glisse à l'oreille :  
Tu sais, c'est surprenant de voir à quel point les gens sont plein d'habitudes. Moi par exemple, je choisis toujours les WC qui se situe à ma droite. Réflexe de droitier sûrement.

Sur ce, elle se dirige vers l'arrière de l'appareil, sans un regard vers lui. Serait-ce une invitation ? Finalement elle n'a peut être pas oublié. Mais est-ce qu'il peut accepter cette invitation ? C'est un lieu public quand même, les passagers risquent de les entendre. Il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses. Oui, mais il le veut.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Grissom qui son siège.

Le lendemain soir

Greg : Ah Sara, enfin, te revoilà. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Le labo est vraiment triste sans toi.

Sara : merci Greg, c'est agréable de retrouver tout le monde.

Cath : alors, ce séminaire ?

Grissom, fixant Sara, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et le regard espiègle : intéressant.

Cath : intéressant, rien de plus. Je m'attendais plutôt à un instructif, utile, passionnant, captivant, profitable, formateur, riche de rencontres et d'échanges avec les autres CSI présents…

Sara : en fait c'était un peu tout ça, et un peu plus encore.

Grissom : oui, j'ajouterais novateur… J'ai particulièrement apprécié l'intervention sur le comportement des gens en milieu clos et celle sur l'effet que peut avoir l'altitude sur la déformation d'un corps et les sensations alors éprouvées.

Sara : Ah oui ? Moi je l'ai trouvé un peu rapide, et les conclusions surestimées

_Ah, le coup bas. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Rapide, évidemment. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient quand même enfermés dans des toilettes publiques d'un avion. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser. Alors forcément il avait restreint les préliminaires.  
Surestimer… Non, là il ne peut accepter cette remarque. Pour lui ça avait été une expérience extraordinaire. Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas été à la hauteur, qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti la même chose ? Si, elle avait pris du plaisir. Non ? Ce serrait-il trompé ? Avait-il mal interprété ces signes ? Etait-il trop concentré sur l'assouvissement de sa propre jouissance ?  
Si, elle aussi a jouie. Il l'a lu dans ses yeux, il l'a goûté sous l'empressement de sa bouche avide de baisers, il l'a entendu dans ses gémissements étouffés, et il a ressenti l'orgasme la traverser, resserrant son corps sur son sexe et l'entraînant lui aussi vers cet abîme._

L'arrivée de Nick et Warrick dans la salle de repos le ramène sur terre. Mais son absence, n'est pas passée inaperçu pour Sara. Elle sait exactement où il venait de s'échapper. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur elle, mais elle reste imperturbable, il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Cath : il serait peut être temps de s'y mettre, si tu nous donnais nos assignations ?.

Grissom affecte Sara et Greg à un accident de la route, Cath, Warick et Nick sur un double homicide. Pour lui, ce sera le bureau. Il a beaucoup de paperasse en retard et de grandes difficultés à se concentrer dans les prochaines heures.  
Alors que tout le monde à quitter la salle pour se prépare, Sara s'approche de Grissom.

Sara : Je trouve cet article surestimé. Pour moi, que ce soit dans un avion, un bateau ou sur cette bonne vieille terre, le plus classiquement du monde dans un lit, du moment que c'est avec toi les sensations sont augmentées…

Fin


End file.
